


You're The Best

by heatherkw



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherkw/pseuds/heatherkw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten takes Cameron on a hike, and Cameron complains the whole way there. Prompt: Camsten + Waterfalls (and/or Hiking).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> For Stitchers Fan Appreciation Day on tumblr.

"Are we there yet?," Cameron asked with an exasperated sigh. His feet were sore and he was fairly certain he had blisters on his heels. He had no idea that when Kirsten told him to wear comfortable shoes, she really meant it. Had he known that, he would have just worn his sneakers instead of the brand new pair of hiking boots he bought the day before. At least his sneakers were already broken in. 

She maintained her quick pace, having memorized the trails back in high school. "We're almost there," she replied. She looked back, seeing that Cameron was a bit farther behind than she thought.

"That's what you said the last three times I asked." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes.

"Well this time I mean it. It's just around that bend up there." She looked at him, seeing his flush cheeks and sweat soaking his hair. She had barely broken a sweat. "Why don't we rest for a minute," she offered. She felt bad because she didn't realize that she was outpacing him.

"I think that's a great idea." He stopped and sat on a large rock to the side of the trail. He took a large gulp of his water and looked at his watch. They had been hiking for nearly three hours. "Kirsten! Do you realize how long we've been hiking?!" He couldn't control the fact that his voice was a few decibels higher than intended.

She shrugged. "You know I don't know how long we've been out here. So why don't you tell me."

He took a deep breath, trying to focus his breathing and reduce his heart rate a little. She had practically been sprinting this whole time, and he was trying to keep up. "It's almost noon. I didn't think we'd spend all day hiking." He now knew why she insisted on leaving at 8am.

She might not know how long of a hike it was, but she was certain that they wanted to complete it in the daylight. The first time she went for a hike, she was fourteen. She just wandered along the trail and before too long the sun started to set. She used the flashlight on her phone to get back, stumbling many times on small rocks and branches. Ed has called the police shortly before she arrived home. He made her promise that the next time she went for a hike to look up the time of the sunset, and estimate the distance that she would hike, to ensure she wouldn't hike in the dark and get lost.

She sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Do you trust me?," she asked.

He looked directly into her hazel eyes. "Of course I do." He didn't hesitate for a second.

"It will be worth it. I promise." 

He nodded in response. He took Kirsten's silence as an opportunity to rest up. He finished half of his large water tumbler, before feeling confident that he could continue. He wasn't out of shape, but he also didn't like cardio. “Alright, let's go,” he said.

She led him along the trail, paying careful attention to her pace. 

About ten minutes later, she led them through a small break in the trees, going off the trail. They reached the clearing after a few strides. “We're here. What do you think?,” she asked. 

Cameron took in the sight. They waterfall started at the cliff above the clearing, cascading down the rocks into a small stream that went behind the treeline. In a word, it was beautiful. For some reason, he hadn't imagined that Kirsten was into nature. But he had to admit, it was worth the three hour hike. 

“Well?” She nudged him with her elbow. “What do you think?” 

“It's amazing, really.” He was unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful scenery, until he heard Kirsten rustling through her pack. 

She had already laid out the blanket she had packed, and sat down. She patted the seat next to her, and Cameron joined her. 

“Do you come here a lot?,” he asked. 

“Not as much as I'd like to anymore. In high school, I came here almost every weekend.” She rested her head on his shoulder, and he adjusted his arm so it was behind her back. “It's just very calming out here. I didn't need to worry about trying to read facial expressions or worry about taking too long doing something. I would just come here, set an alarm on my phone, and just enjoy the view. It was nice to just get away.” She sighed. 

He hugged her in closer. “Well, I'm glad that you shared it with me.” He tried imagining what it must have been like for her, and could see why she just wanted to get away from everyone.

They sat there for quite some time. 

To Kirsten, she could have sat there all day and not noticed the time passing, until she got hungry.  
But Cameron did notice. They sat there, mesmerized by the view and content with each other's presence. When he realized he was starving, he looked at his watch. A little more than an hour had passed since they got here.

That's when she heard it, a rumbling noise coming from Cameron. 

“Sorry,” he said before she had a chance to comment. “I only had a smoothie this morning.” To be fair, it was the afternoon and a smoothie wasn't all that filling. 

She rummaged through her pack, pulling out three granola bars. She handed two to Cameron. 

“Thanks,” he exclaimed. He devoured half of one bar in a bite. “You're the best.” The granola almost caught in his throat and he could feel the blush on his cheeks. He took a few sips of water. “I mean, uh-” 

He was interrupted by giggling. “Thanks.” She resumed her spot on his shoulder after she finished her snack. “You're pretty great too,” she admitted. 

Relaxed by her admission, he rested his head on top of hers. 

He estimated that another half hour had passed. “We should probably get going,” he said. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” They both stood up and she folded up the blanket. “It will take us longer to get back. _Slowpoke_ ,” she emphasized. 

“You were practically running the whole way here!” He tried defending himself, which only ensued more laughter from her. She clutched her sides from laughing so hard. 

After a minute she finally composed herself. “Alright Doc, let's get going.” 

He took one final look at the view before following her back to the trail. “Now for the important question,” he said. 

She stopped and turned, giving him her full attention. 

“What are we going to do for dinner? I'm _starved_.”

“Whatever you want. You pick.” She resumed her slightly slower stride, so that Cameron could keep up. 

“I'm thinking we should order in pizza. Oh, and maybe wings too.” His stomach rumbled at the thought. 

“If you keep talking about it, you'll only make yourself more hungry,” she reasoned. 

He groaned in protest, but stopped talking about it. That didn't mean he had to stop thinking about it.   
Once they had reached the safety of his car, he placed the order on his phone for an extra large pizza and an order of hot wings. By his calculation, they should be back at his place before the delivery guy would arrive. 

He put his car in reverse, headed for his place. “You know, if you wanted to come back here, I'd like to come with.” He hoped she wouldn't hold his slowpoke ways against him. 

“I'd like that,” she said. She was happy that even with all the complaining, that he really had a good time once they got to their destination. She had never taken anyone there before. It was her very own retreat from the rest of the world. And now it could be theirs. 

…

He did, in fact, end up with blisters from his new hiking boots, and a case of mild sunburn on his face. But it was worth it.


End file.
